


And The Angels Rained Upon Them

by im_pie_la



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fallen Angels, Feels, Gabriel's been in hiding for a few years, Gen, Hurt!Gabriel, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of dark locks and blue eyes, its golden hair and a tear-stained face. Dean takes a step back. But... He was supposed to be dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Angels Rained Upon Them

Dean stares tiredly at the mug of coffee in front of him. He's constantly on edge, jumping at every creak, glancing at the massive oak door, refined with iron and salt lines. 

 

Sam is passed out on the table across from him, face buried in a book, wearing the same clothes that he's had on for days.

 

Dean feels like crying.

 

The angels fell days ago, and Cas hasn't showed up. Dean's phone remains on full volume in case the angel- fallen angel- rings. Or texts. Or anything.

 

He swigs down the last gritty dregs and stands to refill his mug.

 

At that exact moment, there's a feeble knock on the door. 

 

Dean's hand springs open, releasing the mug, as he spins and charges towards the door. 

 

It's Cas, it's gotta be Cas please let it be Cas.

 

He vaguely hears the crash of china on the floor and Sam's startled yelp, but his hand is already closing around the door handle and flinging it open.

 

But instead of black hair and blue eyes, it's golden locks and a tear-stained face, twisted in anger. 

 

Dean takes a step back. But... He was meant to be dead.

 

Gabriel storms inside and seizes Dean's shoulder, pushing against it. 

 

"What have you done?" His voice, lacking the usual laughter and snarkiness, is furious. 

 

Dean's stomach drops in terror. 

 

It isn't because Gabriel's angry at him, even though he seems to be past anger, nor because an archangel looks close to killing him. 

 

Gabriel is struggling to push Dean back a couple of inches, whereas just months ago, he was locked in a loop where he was dying in unique ways every day.

 

There was a time where Gabriel could pin him to a wall, in a fake reality, without touching him. 

 

Dean can feel Gabriel shaking through his several layers of clothing, not to mention the coldness of his hand. 

 

Dean looks at Gabriel in horror. 

 

"Dean?" Sam asks from behind him, Gabriel is hidden from his view, his weak grip loosened from his shoulder. Gabriel looks up at him, with tears in his aeons-old eyes, slumping against his chest. His icy fingers curled into the material of Dean's T-shirt.

 

"Please tell me Cas is alright. Please." He whispers, eyes sliding shut, tears leaking down his pale face.

 

What had they done?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> I haven't been on for a while but hopefully this makes up for it?  
> If you want me to write a certain oneshot, send in your prompt.  
> If you like it, Kudo's!  
> Have a great day/week!  
> Loki


End file.
